Real Family?
by WILDKRATT14
Summary: Eva celebrates her 15th birthday with her family, the Wild Kratts Crew. When a sudden knock is heard at the entrance of the Tortuga door a young couple claim to say that their her Real Family. Eva has to make a challenging decision on the truth of her Real Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story I hope you guys will like, don't worry I will continue Wild Transformation, but I wanted to start something new. This way I can alternate the two stories so you guys can have something new to read about. **

**Welcome to **

**CHAPTER 1: HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

* * *

><p>Eva walked to the front of the room where her two brothers were talking. She walked near them sitting down in the hovering chair and just listened to them speak. All they were doing was arguing about what creature to discover next. That's all they seemed to talk about. Eva rolled her eyes and spun the chair around facing away from them. Chris seemed to noticed and spoke.<p>

"Good Afternoon Eva."

"Morning... Or Afternoon." She spun back around facing them

"What's wrong you seem down." said the man with the ocean blue eyes

"Nah, just listening to you two do your morning routine... Usually you'd be done by now but you seem to be in a real pickle."

Both of the bros laughed, she smiled and then frowned again.

Chris then frowned and asked the same question he always asked when she was sad. "What's wrong."

"I've been thinking a lot lately. I watch these videos of these children who celebrate their birthdays, it seems like lots of fun. I've always wondered what it felt like to have a real birthday." she explained

Chris nodded understanding the problem "Hey Martin."

"Yes Chris." Martin answered

"It seems like we have a mission set out for us today."

"Really? OO OOO What is it." Martin said with enthusiasm

"We're going to make Eva a special BIRTHDAY!"

Eva's eyes lite up making Chris and Martin smile. "You guys would do that for me?" she questioned

"Of course, anything for my little sis." replied Martin

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Eva yelled as she hugged both of her bros

"ACKKAKD... OK clam down I have to breath you know!" said Chris

They all giggled. "We'll be right back." Martin said as he winked at Chris to follow

He did as he was signaled, they both left the room leaving Eva all by herself. She sat down in one of the chairs in excitement, she was thinking about her party a mile a minute. She was think what she would wear, what the theme would be, and what little goodies she was going to prepare. Just then Aviva walked in with Eva with a huge grin on her face. She looked at her with curiosity

"What have you been up too?" asked Aviva

She giggled some and went up to Aviva saying "Chris and Martin are going to throw me a birthday party."

"Oh is that so?" Aviva said questionably

Eva nodded with glee, Aviva smiled and patted her head. "I hope I'm invited." Aviva smiled

"Of course you are!" Eva shouted with happiness

"Then that means I have to get you a birthday present. What would you like?" asked Aviva

Eva tapped her chin thinking of something that she really wanted. "Hmm... I've always wanted a party but never really thought of what I really wanted. I already have everything, an amazing family, awesome technology from you, go exploring. This is going to be harder than I thought." Eva shrugged and plopped din the chair behind her. Aviva laughed and kneeled down right beside her. "Whenever you find out just tell me, okay?" Eva nodded in agreement and smiled. Aviva smiled back and went back outside of the Tortuga to help out Jimmy Z and Koki with upgrading.

* * *

><p>Eva slipped on her PJ's and got into bed, she reached over to where her white colored lamp was and turned it off. She tucked herself in and slowly closed her eyes excited for tomorrow.<p>

*knock knock*

Eva rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Who is it..." she said in a groggy tone of voice

"It's Chris, Guess what day it is!" Chris approached Eva's lamp and turned it on

"What time is it?" she said while yawning

"It's 8:30 in the morning." replied Chris

Another knock came from behind the door and in came Martin, Chris and Eva looked up at him.

"GOOOOOD MORNING!" shouted Martin

"uh... Thanks. What are you guys doing so early in the morning."

"Haha early? Guess what me and Chris made you this morning."

She asked "What?..." with caution not knowing what was going on. "This." Martin held up a tray with waffles, strawberries, and orange juice on it. Eva glowed with excitement, she thanked the boys and looked at the food ready to eat.

"Tell us how we did, I made the waffles by the way." said Martin

Chris gently hit Martin "No you didn't, Aviv-"

Martin covered Chris's mouth his hand "Don't' listen to him." He said looking at Eva, she giggled

She picked up the fork and tried the waffles and strawberries "MMMM These are amazing. It taste sooooo good. Thanks guys for making the morning breakfast, oh and tell Aviva she makes awesome waffles."

Martin grinned and took the empty tray back into the Main Control room. Chris followed but before he left the room he turned around and told Eva to wear something nice when she got dressed. She nodded with excitement. She then remember that her birthday party must be today. She jumped out of her bed and put on a beautiful white dress that Aviva gave her, because she couldn't wear it anymore.

She finished getting ready and went out of her room to see the Main Control room all decorated with colorful balloons, party confetti, and a banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVA' written on it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted the whole crew

Eva smiled overjoyed by all the beautiful sights. She ran over to each and every crew member hugging them and thanking them a millions times.

"Alright time for cake!" said Jimmy heading to the kitchen to get the cake

"OOOOO CAKE!" Eva sat down at the table waiting to grab some of the delicious cake

Once Jimmy Z came in with the dessert Eva got have the first bite while everyone sang happy birthday. "MMMM Chocolate, my favorite."

"I'm glad you love it." said Jimmy already done eating his piece

Everyone finished their pieces and were ready to open presents. "PRESENT TIME!" yelled Martin

"Open mine! Open mine!" insisted Martin

"Okay okay calm yourself." giggled Eva

She grabbed the present that Martin handed her, she held it up to her ear and shook it a tad. Martin bit his lip from being nervous. She unwrapped it seeing a beautiful piece of craft. She took it and put it on her head.

"What do you think?" asked Martin

"I...I love it." said Eva getting ready to tear up from it's beauty

"It was inspired by a swan, how elegant they are and beautiful little creatures. So I used some of the feathers that they molted and glued them together making you the princess of the swans."

"haha it's so amazing thank you Martin."

"My turn!" said Koki handing her a little pouch

"I wonder what's in it." Eva took out the string making the pouch open. She took out what was in it and a silver necklace came out with a little swan that landed perfectly in the middle. "This will match perfectly with the crown Martin made for me."

"Here let me help you put it on." said Koki reaching for the necklace and putting it on Eva "You look so pretty in that."

"You look great Eva, You want to open mine now?" asked Aviva

"Absolutely." said Eva

"Well then here you go." Eva reached for her present that Aviva was giving her and opened it up with anticipation. It was a explorer bag just like the one Martin and Chris had.

"This is AWESOME!" said Eva

"But wait there's more! Go ahead and open up the backpack." Eva did what she was told and opened it up. Inside the bag was a pure white and black creature pod, suit, and other supplies. "HUUUUUU! Aviva... I...I don't know what to say."

"Your silence says it all."

Eva went up from the chair she was sitting in and ran over to Aviva hugging her and thanking her. "HAHA you're welcome, happy birthday."

"Well I don't know how I'm going to beat that but here's mine." said Chris placing his present where she was sitting

"YAY! I wonder what you got me."

"Open it and you'll find out."

Eva didn't waste any time and she ripped up the present open reveling something she's never seen before. It was kind of small, green and blue, and had Martins and Chris's name engraved on it.

"What's this?"

"Here let me see it." said Chris

She gave it to him and he placed it on her dress that she was wearing. "There you go, it's like a broach or a pin with me and Martins name engraved on it so you can always remember that we'll always be there for you. Bro's always stick together."

"Chris... it's so unique and very special to me." She hugged Chris and thanked him just like she did with everyone

Jimmy gave Eva his present that he made and of course just like everyone else's she loved it. The crew was now settling down and was cleaning up the mess that they made. A noise then came from the Tortugas door. "I GOT IT!" yelled Eva as she skipped to the entrance doors of the Tortuga.

'hmmm wonder who would be at the doors at this hour' Eva thought to herself

She pressed the button that opened the Tortugas front entrance gate, there stood a cute couple. The girl was about a 5 '6' with a skinny body shape, she had brown short hair, glasses, and small red lips. She looked like she was in her late 20's. The male was tall and very masculine, he was about 6 '0'ft tall. He had the same colored eyes as Eva and the same colored hair, but had a different facial structure. He also looked like he was in his late 20's.

"Um... How may I help you guys?" asked Eva

The lady in the relationship started to smile and covered her tears with her hands. The man just stood their with his fiancé rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "We new that we would find you." said the man

"What are you talking about?" said Eva backing up a little

"Honey don't you remember us? We've missed you so much!" the women ran up to Eva and hugged her with delight

Eva pushed the lady out of her grasp and looked up at her, she looked as if she was heart broken that Eva didn't recognize her.

"I'm sorry but I don't who you are or what you are doing here."

The women started to tear up and the man went by her side to comfort her. "I know this is going to sound weird but your our daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>To BE Continued...<strong>

**Hope you like this story! I enjoyed making it, so have a beautiful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! But mostly all of the interest you guys have with my stories, it really means a lot to me! :)**

**Now time for some of your guy's confusion to end.**

**Chapter 2: Blood Test**

* * *

><p>The woman started to tear up and the man went by her side to comfort her. "I know this is going to sound weird but your our daughter."<p>

Eva stood in confusion. "I think you have the wrong girl, sorry." Eva was right about to leave when the woman grabbed her arm

"WHOA! What are you doing." Eva yanked her arm out of the woman's hands

"Baby don't do this, we're your family." said the woman

"Listen to your mother she's right." said the man gently

"Eva... Please..."

Eva stopped half way form turning around completely and slowly looked back. "What did you just say..."

"Honey it's us." said the man who claimed to be her father

"This is impossible. WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Eva

Martin and Chris heard the commotion and came over running to Eva. "Is everything okay Eva?" They both said.

"These two said that they claim to be my 'parents'." Eva explained

Martin and Chris looked at each other in a weird way. "How is that possible?" wondered Chris

"That's what I said!"

"Look, it seems that everyone's confused. Why don't we talk about it outside or at a nice coffee shop." said the woman

"hmmm..." Martin looked at Chris flicking his eyes signaling him to talk with Chris. They turned around and huddled together.

"What do you think Chris?" Martin whispered

"I don't know, it could be a trap or they could be serious."

"How though, Eva was made by Zach and taught by Donita. Maybe they're just a confused couple."

"Maybe so, but if they truly are how did they manage to find the Tortuga?"

"Hmmm..." Martin tapped his chin thinking about the question

"Let's just go outside and talk about with them."

"AGREED!" Martin said pointing his finger in the air

They both turned back around and approached beside Eva telling them that they could all talk about it outside. Chris offered to make lunch since it was about the time for it. They all agreed and decided to have a mini picnic. Everything was ready and brought outside, they all sat in a circle and grabbed something to eat.

"So... Who are you guys again" asked Chris

"Oh! Sorry how rude of me, I'm Lily and this is my fiancé Kurt."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Chris and this is my brother Martin."

"I heard that you two are Eva's parents." said Martin sternly

"Yes! I miss my baby girl so much, it's been too long since we've seen her." Lily started to tear up

"She was taken away from us right when she was born."

"By any chance do any of you know a man named Zach."

The woman started to nod her head frantically as if they were friends. "Yes he was my birth doctor. Right when Eva was born... the doctor said..." Lily started to break down

"Shhh... It's okay honey I'll take over." She nodded wiping the tears from her eyes "He said that our child was stillborn."

"My fiancé wanted to see our baby, we named her Eva, but they said it was best not to. We both refused and wanted to see our baby girl, she was so beautiful and bright spirited, even though she... was dead. My fiancé's doctor Zach put her in a crib and sent her somewhere..."

"We never saw our baby or the doctor again..."

"Until now." said Kurt holding his soon-to-be wife's hand

"Whoa... I'm really sorry to hear this happened but this doctor Zach, can you describe him a little more." said Martin

"Sure, um.. He was this really shiny black hair, has these bright green eyes, and um... has this kind of squeaky voice. Was that a good enough description?" asked Lily

"Perhaps a too good-enough one." Martin said sadly

"How did you manage to find me?" said Eva

"Me and Lily were walking in the park when and.. Well, this is going to sound really crazy but I think we got a spiritual visit. It said that Eva was still alive. Then a newspaper fell by our feet and when we read it... We saw her, our baby girl."

"I guess I can see the resemblance..." said Martin

"Oh yeah, you definitely have your dad's eyes and hair." said Lily excitedly

"I know.. This may be overwhelming to you but I promise we're your parents."

"I-I-I don't know what to say... This is all just too much..." said Eva hesitantly

"It's okay I understand." said mom "How do you think I felt 14 years ago when we lost you and then all of the sudden we recently see you in the newspapers."

"Yeah... I guess that would be pretty overwhelming.. haha." Eva nervously scratched her neck

"Everything's okay now, you can come back to us." said Lily softly

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! I know that you MAY be her parents but we took care of her for a whole year and she practically our sister." said Martin kind of sad

"MARTIN!" Chris loudly whispered while kind of punching his arm

"Sorry... What I meant to say is that we'll let you guys take a test to confirm fi your the parents of Eva."

The couple looked at each other and shook their head up and down. "Okay we'll do it." Martin, Chris, and Eva lead them over to the Tortuga and invited them in. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy wondered who the couple were, but Martin didn't have time to tell them. Instead he just asked if Aviva could make a new invention that could test if the couple were Eva's parents. Without asking any questions she actually brought out this little machine that could give them the answer. She hooked up the man first and then the lady.

"Alright, I'm just going to prick your finger real quick." She did it to both of them and then Eva. She placed the pieces of paper with blood on it in the little slot inside of the machine.

"This will take a while, if you want you can come back tomorrow morning and the results should be in."

The couple nodded and thanked them for their time. They both left the Tortuga to wait for what's to come tomorrow morning. After they left Aviva and the rest of the crew looked at Martin, Chris, and Eva leaving them to explain what's going on.

* * *

><p>"So that's why we had to take the test." said Martin<p>

"Wow... What do you think about it Eva." asked Aviva

"I'm not even sure... I just need to think about it."

"It's getting late anyways... I'll see you guys in the morning..." Martin left with just those words coming out of his mouth

"What's Martins problem?" wondered Koki

"He's just sad that Eva might be the daughter of Kurt and Lily... I don't doubt his thoughts though, I would miss her.."

"HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE!" said Eva

"Oh!... Right well it's the truth I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too... But I don't know what to say or do... Everything that I think I know about myself is all wrong... I just need some clarification that's all."

"Hey. Relax okay everything will become clear tomorrow!" Chris said trying to comfort Eva

"Thanks but it still doesn't help the fact that I might be the daughter of a stranger I don't even know."

"It will be okay." Chris gave Eva a hug along with Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z

"It'll be okay Eva, everything's going to be just fine." said Jimmy trying to help

"Thanks..." Eva said looking across their shoulders seeing Martins eyes from peaking out the door, a frown came upon them

Martin backed up from peaking through the door and sat in his bunk looking up at the ceiling. 'Why would her 'parents' come now? Why did Zach deliver their baby... She was stillborn... How did she come back to life... What the real story?' Those questions passed through Martins head a thousand times. Something was going on and Martin was determined to figure it out. He wasn't going to hand over his little sister without knowing the dangers that came with.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE! Crazy things are about to happen, as well as some breaking news.**

**Chapter 3: Test Results**

* * *

><p>Martin backed up from peaking through the door and sat in his bunk looking up at the ceiling. 'Why would her 'parents' come now? Why did Zach deliver their baby... She was stillborn... How did she come back to life... What the real story?' Those questions passed through Martins head a thousand times. Something was going on and Martin was determined to figure it out. He wasn't going to hand over his little sister without knowing the dangers that came with.<p>

**The Next Morning...**

His eyes flew open and shoved the covers off himself. He tripped while coming down from his bunk and fell face first on the floor, Chris woke up stretched and yawned.

"You okay Martin?" said Chris looking down at his brother in his groggy wake up voice

Martin perked right up and brushed himself off "Yeah I'm fine COME ON!" he pulled Chris out from his bed and dragged him to the Main control room

"Martin your pulling off my shirt..."

"huh? OH SORRY!" Martin let go of his shirt and apologized

"What's the rush anyway?" Curiously asked Martin

"Eva's blood tests results DUH!" Martin said with a little worry in his voice

"Martin you do realize if that couple is really Eva's parents she'll have to-" Martin cut Chris off

"Hey Aviva did the test results come back?"

"Yup I have them right here." said Aviva looking up and down at the scroll of paper she was holding

Martin started biting at his nails and tapping his foot. Chris saw the state Martin was in and held his hand in comfort. Calming down a bit Aviva put down the papers and shrugged.

"W-What was that?" asked Martin in fear

"What was what?" wondered Aviva

"That thing you just did!" said Martin pointing everywhere at Aviva

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"Aviva what's wrong." said Chris stepping in

"I don't know how to say this but... The blood tests came back positive." said Aviva closing her eyes unable to see Martins expression

...

...

There was a silence in the room...

Everything felt still...

"Why is it so quiet in here?" asked Koki in a cheerful tone

"Yeah it's creeping me out." said Jimmy

Martin turned around not saying a word, he grabbed his creature pod, suit, and supplies leaving the Tortuga.

"Martin wait!" yelled Chris, but it was already too late

"Chris go after him and make sure that he'll be okay." Chris nodded in agreement and went after his brother

"Did I just miss something..."wondered Koki

"Unfortunately yes... You know the blood tests we took yesterday to see if the couple we saw yesterday was her real parents."

"Yes.." said Jimmy cautiously

"Well Martin really wanted to know what the results were so I went to check and well..."

"They came back positive didn't they?" said Jimmy sad like

"Yup.."

"Does Eva know yet?" inquired Koki

"Nope... I think it's best that she doesn't know yet too."

"When should we tell her?"

"When her parents come back to hear the results."

"Okay." said Koki and Jimmy

Eva gently closed the door and she slowly slid to the ground. She held her knees up to her chest and covered her face with her arms. In her head all she could think about is how it was all her fault, she shouldn't have accepted being family with the Wild Kratts Crew. None of this would have happened if she would've said no. Eva then wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood right back up. Gathering the same supplies as Martin did she snuck off to go make things right.

* * *

><p>Martin ran out of the Tortuga and headed to somewhere he could get his thoughts together.<p>

"Martin... Slow down!" said Chris trying to catch up

"Chris just leave me alone."

"Trust me bro we've been through too much for you to say that." Chris said running out of breath

"Then if you won't leave I will." Martin put two of his fingers in his mouth and blew air through the space he had through his mouth. A bird then came down flying above Martins head. He jumped up touching the bird and activated his creature power suit. Transforming into a falcon Martin flew above the skies into the clouds where he disappeared.

"MARTIN! DON'T DO THIS!" yelled out Chris "UHH COME ON! CAN'T WE JUST TALK... NO?... now im just talking to myself." Chris shook his head and sat where he was at. In the distance he noticed someone coming at him, he couldn't tell exactly who it was but it was someone. The person then yelled out Chris's name.

"...chris...Chris... CHIRS CHRIS CHRIS!"

"Eva?"

"CHRIS WHERE'S MARTIN!"

"EVA!"

She came running toward Chris until she was face to face with him. "Where...IS... Martin..." she said fighting for air

"Hey calm down, breath, breath." she nodded her head understanding him

"Okay I'm better, Where's Martin?!"

"He's somewhere in the skies... I tried to talk with him but apparently he doesn't want to." said Chris crossing his arms

"I didn't think he would take the results so hard..."

"Well I don't doubt him... You're our only sister... I'm going to miss you...He's going to miss you... A LOT" said Chris emphasizing on 'a lot'

"I'm so sorry." said Eva about to cry

"What? No... nonononono. Eva it's not your fault it was never our fault."

"Yes it is! If I wouldn't have said yes with the offer you guys gave me then none of us would be in this position."

"...You're right. You know what you also did?" Eva looked in confusion "You gave us hope, happiness, inspiration, passion! Eva you need to outweigh the negatives with the positives. It's not your fault okay." said Chris hugging Eva

"You think so..." said Eva sniffling

"I know so.." Chris went to hug her tighter

"Thanks.. You really know how to make a person feel better. OH and just to make it clear, we're family we always stick together no matter what. I would never leave you guys okay." Chris smiled with happiness to hear that from

"I'm glad you said that... Now let's just say that to Martin."

"ahha good idea."

Chris and Eva went to search for Martin while Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were waiting for the arrival of the cute couple, Kurt and Lily.

* * *

><p>A knock came from the Tortuga door, Aviva rushed over to see if it was the bro's but it was only the cute couple. "Hi, come in." welcomed Aviva<p>

"Sorry we're a little late, Kurt forgot to bring his phone and wallet. He forget a lot of things." whispered Lily, they both giggled

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" asked Aviva

"Some tea would be nice, and for you dear?"

"Oh I would just like some water."

"Coming right up!" Aviva said cheerfully

"Are you guys hungry, could I assist you any Pizza." asked Jimmy Z

"Haha, no thank you we already ate on the way here."

"If you say so." Jimmy went to get another pizza for himself and sat back down

The crew was now gathered around the table with Lily and Kurt.

"Thank you for the tea it taste wonderful." said Lily taking another sip

"You're welcome." said Aviva

"Now to get down to business." said Koki

"Yes, we got the test results back and they came back.. positive." said Aviva trying to keep a smile

"HUUU! YES! HONEY SHE'S OUR BABY!"

The couple got up from their chairs and hugged each other jumping for joy. They thanked Aviva for doing the test and asked when they got to leave with their child. She answered "Right now if you want, but we would all like to say goodbye to her."

"We understand, thank you so much for keeping our child safe and healthy."

"nooo problem." said Aviva a little irritated

"Hm... Wait where are the two other men that were with you guys last time?"

"Ohh Martin and Chris, they went out for a little bit they'll be back soon."

"Should we wait for them to arrive?" asked Kurt

"Um... I have a feeling that they're going to be out for a while..."

"Oh... ok, well if you guys want to visit just give us a call."

Lily gave Aviva her card and thanked her for it.

"Um... guys." said Koki in a worried tone

"What's wrong?" said Lily, Kurt holding onto his fiancés shoulder.

"Eva's not in her room."

"Could she possibly be somewhere else."

"I didn't see her come out of her room this morning." said Koki

"hm... that's strange."

"Um I think she might have snuck out the window to find Martin to straighten things out..."

"Whoa... What makes you predict that?" asked Aviva

"I found this note on her bed..."

"oh..."

"Where's our baby, is she okay?"

"Yes, I think..."

"You think?" said Lily offended

"There's a good chance that she's fine but we need to find Martin to make sure that she's with him."

"I just want my baby back."

"We'll get her back don't worry." comforted Aviva

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**HEHEHHEHE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooooo much everyone for your amazing, nice comments. I know I already have said this about a millions times, but it really does truly mean a lot to me. You guys are amazing and I hope you keep up the good work and have an amazing day, afternoon, evening, or night! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: No choice**

* * *

><p>"Where's our baby, is she okay?"<p>

"Yes, I think..."

"You think?" said Lily offended

"There's a good chance that she's fine but we need to find Martin to make sure that she's with him."

"I just want my baby back."

"We'll get her back don't worry." comforted Aviva

* * *

><p><strong> WITH THE BROOOOO'S:<strong>

"Martin! Martin!... MARTINNNN!" yelled Chris and Eva as they were searching for him

"Uh where could he be?" shrugged Eva

"Well he couldn't have gone far. He should be near maybe I can locate him on his Creature pod." said Chris taking out his Creature pod and turning it on

A few minutes later Chris got a signal and could see a red light on his screen. He told Eva the news and they followed the red blinking dot on the Creature pod. Following through they both came upon a beautiful creek. It flowed within the forest and the further you got into the forest the more it revealed. A pile of boulders and a powerful waterfall had fallen upon their arrival, a shadow was casted on the ground of a hawk. Eva and Chris snapped out of the trance they were in from the beauty of the forest and looked up where a figure of black stood.

"Martin is that you? Come down Eva is here to talk." shouted Chris, he couldn't get a good glance because of the sunlight being in the way

The figure came down from the shadows and hugged both Chris and Eva, surprised, they both hugged back.

"Sorry I acted so immature like that, just the thought of Eva leaving felt like Chris leaving me. I finally realized that I was being selfish and shouldn't have ran away. Besides if I ever found out that I really did have a family, I would stick with them." explained Martin still hugging both of them

"Martin..." Eva broke off the hug and looked up at Martin "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." said Eva shedding a tear "But I hope you realize that you guys are my only family." said looking away from them

"Eva is something on your mind?" asked Chris concerned

"Well... I mean, yeah but don't worry about it."

"Come on Eva you can tell us anything." Martins said reaching out for her shoulder

"I just... I also feel a connection with that couple... I don't know it's crazy talk." Eva began to walk away but Martin and Chris managed to grab one of her shoulders

"Eva... Tell us more."

"When I first opened that door I didn't know what the feeling was... I couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement. I mean I always had the feeling that my Real family was out there but I didn't think they would come and find me... I can't tell if any of this is real you know?"

"Yeah... I mean I don't know the feeling but do whatever your hearts says okay." encouraged Chris

"So hypothetically speaking if I were to go with them and not you guys, would that be a good decision?"

"That's for you to find out. If it doesn't work out you can always call us on you Creature pod." said Martin

"My bro's right, if things don't turn out the way you want them to you can always just give us a call, and we'll be there." said Chris happily

"Thank guys, we should probably get going, it's getting late."

The two bro's nodded in agreement and both at the same time whistled. A hawk came out of the tree and landed on Martins arm. "Why walk when you can fly." spoke Martin. Both Chris and Eva laughed as they all touched the bird. Flashes of green, blue, and white lite the sky. They then started for the Tortuga, constantly flapping their graceful wings.

* * *

><p>"They should be here anytime now..." said Aviva unconcerned<p>

"Yeah... That's what you said an hour and a half ago..." stated Lily

"Sorry for my wife's actions, she just misses her baby a lot." said Kurt in sorrow

"It's okay it's understandable, if my daughter ever went missing I would be anxious as well."

"Thank you for understanding."

"GUYS I SEE THEM!" said Jimmy from the drivers view

Lily perked her head up and ran toward the doors with her fiancé Kurt. They waited and waited for the doors to open and when they did Lily and Kurt ran straight toward Eva hugging her.

"IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HUG YOU BABY." said Lily

"hahaha... thanks..."

"Is there something wrong honey?" asked Eva's dad

"Um no, it's just I'm going to miss this place that's all." Eva said looking around the place one more time

"D-D-Does that mean... What I think it does." said Lily trying to hold in all her excitement

"I'm going to live with you... Mom." said Eva cheerfully hugging back her mom and dad

"I'm so glad you said that." her mom said with a tear shedding down her face

Eva broke the hug and went over to Aviva, Jimmy, and Koki and individually gave them a hug and thanking them for everything they've done for her. She went over to Chris and hugged him thanking him for all the things he's done for her and the happiness he brought her. She then walked over to Martin and gave him a longer and more passionate hug. "I'm going to miss you a lot you know, you've helped me through so much and gave me a home, a family. Bye Martin." Those were the last words Martin had herd from Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the ammamammammazing comments! I all looove you guys heheheh **

**Chapter 5: There is no turning back**

* * *

><p>The sun was falling from it's rightful place and was replaced by bright stars, they didn't last long though. A storm was brewing in the process, grey clouds were forming, taking over the skies. Lily said her goodbyes and thanked everyone of them for taking care of her daughter, Kurt did the same. Eva individually went to each Wild Kratt crew member and thanked them for being her family and taking care of her. She went over to Martin giving him a passionate hug and said "I will miss you a lot brother, just don't forget to smmmiillle!" that made Martin smile. "Don't forget about me." said Martin smiling and she replied with a nod<p>

Lily and Kurt were right about to leave the Tortuga when Chris oddly interrupted them by giving Eva her Creature pod. "Whoops you almost forgot this." said Chris winking "Thanks bro." she said smiling

"What is that?" asked Lily kind of concerned

"It's sort of like the cellular device you have, except a little better, you call, text, scan, ana-"

"That sounds cool, alright Eva lets get going before this storm comes through."

They all left the Tortuga and headed toward the car Kurt drove over with. Entering the vehicle Eva turned around one last time and took another look at the Tortuga, she then waved goodbye and entered the car, closing the car door. The ignition turned on and off the family went.

"I'm so glad you came I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come with." stated Lily

"Nah... Family is suppose to sick together." comforted Eva

"I just can't believe this is really happening you know?"

"Yeah... I can't believe it either... Do you know how long the car ride is going to take?"

"It should take about 20 minutes." said Kurt

"OH okie dokie." replied Eva, she began to fall asleep due to the rain hitting the window, it made her feel at peace.

The sound of brakes and the rumbling of the ignition cutting off woke her up. "We're here." said Lily looking at Eva with a smile

Eva yawned and looked at the house, it wasn't anything fancy but it was a nice looking house. The shutters were green, the front of the house was all brick but the sides and back of the house had white vinyl siding. She got out of the car and looked at the house again.

"So what do you think?" asked Kurt

"I-It's amazing." answered Eva

"Wait till you see your room." said Lily

They all went into the house, Eva stayed in a overwhelmed state, their was so much she was missing out on. "Alright next stop your room."

They went up stairs and went down a hallway to right was Eva's room. It was a beautiful cream color theme set. She went into her room and spun around looking all around, she touched all her stuffed animals, and sat on her bed.

"What do you think?"

"I... feel overwhelmed... haha."

Her and her mom giggled, "I'll let you guys catch up, see you tomorrow sweetie." said Kurt

"Good night dad..." Eva felt weird calling Kurt the 'dad' word, but inside it felt kind of good.

"Alright I'll leave you to rest, you need your sleep. I'll see you in the morning and cook you a fancy breakfast alright?"

"Sounds good." said Eva plopping on her bed

Her mom giggled and kissed her goodnight. She closed the door and the room filled with darkness. Thunder rolled into the night along with the rain. Lightning flashed into the room lighting up everything. She took out her Creature pod and checked the time it said 10:00pm. 'hmm... maybe Martin and Chris are still awake.' she thought

She began to text Martin and Chris,

Eva: Hi, guys I'm here at the house, it looks really pretty and my room... It's my favorite color! I wish you guys were here with me, I miss you.

...

...

Martin: EVA! I'm so glad to hear from you, sorry it took me a while I lost my Creature pod again... But it ended up being in my pocket the whole time. Haha

Eva: HAHA! Only you would do that...

Chris: I told him that it was in his pocket but he wouldn't listen.

Martin: WHAT! Not true...

Chris: Really bro?

Martin: Okay fine it's true... -_-

Eva: You guys are the best... uhh I sure do miss you guys, I feel better that I get to text you guys whenever I want.

Martin: Yeah, don't forget that you can call us whenever you need us, we will always be here for you! :)

Chris: Yup, we're family!

Eva read Chris's message and her heart sank a little. 'Family... Family always stick together...' Her eyes were feeling heavy and soon she fell asleep with her Creature pod on her chest.

Martin: Eva... you there...

Chris: Dude she might be asleep

Martin: Oh yeah...

You wanna get a mid-night snack bro?

Chris: You do realize that I'm right next to you right?

Martin:... Don't be a kill joy bro...

* * *

><p>The morning came upon them and the sun penetrated the window onto Eva's face, it felt warm and safe. She did her morning stretches and smelled something good. It was crispy, almost like bacon. She headed downstairs and looked to her right, her mom was in the kitchen cooking up a breakfast buffet.<p>

"Well good morning sweetie." said Eva's mom flipping the pancakes

"Did you get some sleep?" said Kurt as he was at the table reading the newspaper

"Yeah I slept like a baby. What are you cooking?" Eva said as she sat down at the table her father was at

"I cooked some eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausages, and also toasted some toast. I also made some fresh orange juice." Eva's mom said smiling

"Are we having a party? Why did you cook all that food?" wondered Eva

"Well I wasn't sure what you liked so I kind of just cooked about everything?"

"Thank, I appreciate all the thought you put into it!" Eva gave out a great big smiled, which made her mom smile

"Alright let's eat up!" said her dad as he set up the table

They all grabbed what they wanted to eat and munched on whatever was on the table. Eva sat back in her chair and rubbed her belly.

"That. Was. Amazing!" stated Eva

Her parents giggled and began talking to Eva catching up on what they missed. They had some laughs and some tears. Questions still remained but most of them were answered.

"So tell me, what shall we do today?" asked Eva's mom

"I'm not sure... OH I KNOW! Let's go Creature adventuring!"

Her parents looked at her in a confused matter. She forgot that she wasn't at the Tortuga and her parents didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh... Forgot... Never mind." she said looking down

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Nah... I'm okay"

Her parents were shocked by the answer. How could a teenager not want to go to the movies. "Oh... ok, then I suppose we could just hang out at the house and just relax."

"Yeah that sounds good."

Eva got up from the table, she grabbed her shoes and jacket heading toward the back door. "I'm going to outside for a while."

"Okay! Just do one favor while you are outside." said her father

"Yes?"

"Just don't go in the she, okay."

Curiosity struck her mind "Not to be noisy, but why." she said opening the back door

"There are dangerous tool supplies and I don't want you to get hurt, that's all." he said flipping the page of the newspaper

"Oh... okie dokie."

The door closed behind her as she closed it, she felt like something else was about though. She went down the porch stairs and into the yard, she sat in the middle of the yard and laid down. Looking up at he skies, the grass felt cool compared to the air that flowed through her hair. She closed her eyes and then watched the clouds pass by. She looked to the side and saw the shed. It looked like a miniature house the door was a rusty red color, the rest of the exterior was a light brown color.

She was then spooked by the sound of her Creature pod going off. She answered it and started to talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Chris, how's it going?"

"Kind of bored actually, I'm just lying in the grass looking up at the sky."

"oooo sounds fun." said Martin as Chris pointed the creature pod at him

"Where are you guys, the connection kind of off."

"Right now me and Martin are in the rainforest looking for the red-eye tree frog."

"Sounds like fun..." said in a fake happy tone

"Yeah so far we might have a lea-"

"CHRIS! STAY STILL, and... HA!"

"WAIT MARTIN! AHHHH..."

"CHRIS! I got you bro."

"Phew that was a close one..."

"yeah, don't ever do that again when we are 100ft off the ground."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we just almost got in an accident, but it's all good now." informed Chris

"So, have any fun plans today?"

"Not really... Although I am curious about one thing." said Eva looking at the shed

"Oh?"

"Well as I was going outside my father told me to not go into the shed and-"

"HONEY! Who are you talking to?" said Eva's mom

"Hold on guys I'll call you guys later tonight."

"Okay tokay!" shouted Martin and then they hung up

"I was just talking to Martin and Chris that's all."

"What were you guys talking about?" she said curiously

"Um... Just about the rainforest." Eva didn't want her parents to know what she was really talking about, even though she was talking about the rainforest.

"Well you mind if you can come in, we need to talk."

"Um yeah... sure." said Eva getting up from the ground

'What would they need to talk about?... did I do something wrong.' thought Eva

She entered the house and sat at the table in front of the kitchen. "So I know this is going to sound unfair but, I think you should stop talking to the Wild Kratts." her mom didn't even look at Eva in the eyes

"What?"

Her mom sighed and repeated what she said. "Why?"

"I just think that they are getting in the way of our relationship. You are always talking to them and just seem so distant from us. So I ask as your mother to please stop talking to them, at least until we catch up." Eva's mom explained

"Are you guys serious..?" Eva looked at her mom, she had a serious look on her face, and then at her dad, who had no expression on his face

Eva sighed and then took out her Creature pod and placed it on the table. "Fine. What shall we all do as a 'Family'."

"I'm so glad to have you back, hmmmm... Let's go out to the mall."

"Alrighty!" said Eva acting out her feelings, she wasn't the type of girl to go shopping or play with dolls, but she didn't want to upset her mother so she did as she was told. She did have a plan though, later that night she was going to find out what was in the shed. She needed to know what was really in there whether it just be a few gardening supplies, or something else.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a late post! Hopefully this will make it up! EEEEENNNJOY**

*******WARNING******* Some of the context may be disturbing to other, readers discretion is advised...**

**Chapter 6: Into the shed**

* * *

><p>"Alrighty!" said Eva acting out her feelings, she wasn't the type of girl to go shopping or play with dolls, but she didn't want to upset her mother so she did as she was told. She did have a plan though, later that night she was going to find out what was in the shed. She needed to know what was really in there whether it just be a few gardening supplies, or something else.<p>

They arrived back from shopping and Eva fell to the floor panting. "Is this what it feels like to go shopping?" said Eva

"Oh get up it wasn't that bad." said Eva's mom smiling

Eva looked up at her in a are-you-kidding-me face and stood back up. She carried the clothes her mom bought her upstairs and threw them onto the floor and then plopped on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling she was thinking how much she missed the Kratt brothers. How much she would go on adventures and never be this tired, all the laughs they would have and share together. All of that was now gone, she couldn't even contact the bro's without her mother getting depressed. Lucky a plan was in place, all she had to do was wait.

Lily and Kurt came upstairs to find her daughter sleeping on her bed tired from all the 'excitement'.

"She's growing up so fast. When do you think we should tell her?" said Lily

"When she starts to get more comfortable with us, right now she's too fragile." said Kurt in a worried tone

"I see. I just hope that she'll understand..."

"Kurt grabbed Lilies arm and looked into her eyes "She will, we'll make her if not." Kurt's eyes began to change in color... in personality...

They turned off the lights and exited the room, what they didn't know is that Eva was still conscious and heard everything. Worry shot up her spine as she wondered what they heck they wanted to tell her. She kept thinking 'Where they spies, are they murderers?' all signs pointed to the shed.

Eva waited till mid-night to start exploring, till then she just kept thinking of her plan and hoped it would work. The time was near and Eva began to put on the new clothes she picked out. Eva was kind of surprised that her mother didn't suspect anything, since all her clothes were black as night. It didn't matter though, time is precious. She had to get in and out as quick as possible, and leave as little evidence as possible. She opened her door as quiet as she could and looked to her right and left, nothing. She continued to creep downstairs and to the kitchen, where her Creature pod was, and grabbed it.

Opening the back door to the backyard Eva sneaked passed the stairs and carefully closed the door. 'wow that was nerve wrecking...' thought Eva. She made it out without any problems and continued down the stairs out to the grass. She turned on her Creature pod and a light gleamed from the device lighting up the places she pointed to. Turning the Creature pod around she shined it over the shed. Getting closer and closer to the shed her heart started to pound harder and harder. Finally face to face she unlocked the shed door and slowly opened it up. A coat of dust spread out of the shed like it was trying to escape into the light. She turned the Creature pod into the darkness that spread a luminescing light within the dark. A group of normal shed tools were revealed, but for some reason Eva didn't believe any of it. She went further into the shed and closed the door.

There were three shelves dusty wooden shelves beside the four gardening tools, the thing that make Eva suspicious was the fact that none of the tools were really that dangerous. All there were was a hose, shovel, leaf blower, and wheel burrow. 'Why would my dad try so hard for me not to go into the shed and tell me there are harmful things in here, when there's only a shovel that could do the worst harm...' Eva looked around a little more and saw a drawer. The dresser looked like an old antique, it was a rusty red color and most of the paint was chipping off revealing a baby blue from underneath. She noticed that a fresh clean handprint was on top of the of the dresser. 'Someone must have been in here recently. She scanned the handprint and the data came back showing a picture of here dad Kurt. "I knew something was up." she said quietly to herself

Eva opened the first drawer and just saw a bunch of old looking papers. She flipped through a few and saw her name on one of them. She held the light from her Creature pod and skimmed through reading some of it. Her eyes began to widen as she read the letter, she definitely wasn't expecting this.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Harvey,_

_I just came to send you a thanks for letting your daughter Eva Harvey become our first experimental trial, you are doing a great deed. Even though it may not seem like much the Vermitech corporation will certainly give you the money you so desire. The trials shall start when she's old enough to be experimented on, about the age of 10 or 12. We will then give her a medication that will intentionally make her forget everything so she won't feel any pain. She won't even remember you, it may sound terrible now but don't worry you are doing a good service for this corporation. We will then start to form a mechanical implant into her system that will make her a mechanical human being. Once this part of the experiment is done we will see how much she can take of the change and start the second part of the trial, strength. Until further notice I personally thank you for giving up your child to me and letting me experiment on her to make the world a better place. _

_~Zack V._

Eva couldn't believe what she was reading, this whole time her mom and dad just gave her away at birth to be experimented on for a 'better cause'. And for what money? Anger flooded within her along with sadness. She never should've left the Kratt bros. All the pain and suffering came back into her mind. Zach had fooled her parents into think that the experiment was for a better cause when only it was for his own good, to get rid of the Wild Kratts. Although his plan did fail, Eva still has to endure all the bad memories, now that she is human.

She rubbed her irritated eyes from crying and took a picture of the letter and sent it to Martin. Along with sending "I want to go back home." to Chris  
>Waiting for them to respond she closed the drawer to the dresser and began to go outside. She opened the shed doors and noticed something was different. The air felt eerie and strange. Someone was with her, right in front of her. His breath was heavy and warm, it sent Eva's heart into a panic mode. She closed the door quickly and grabbed the shovel that was behind her and swung it at the figure that was trying to come after her. He had quick reflexes and grabbed the shovel before it could hit his head. That didn't stop Eva from defending herself, she went to camera mode and flashed a huge bright light into the building sending them to both go blind. She heard the man shriek and could sense him rubbing his eyes, this was her final chance. With the opportunity she escaped the shed and started to run. It wasn't far until the man caught up with her, he grabbed her hand and yanked her to his body.<p>

With one of his hands he covered her mouth from screaming and with the other started to strangle her. She squirmed and bit the mans hand and jabbed where a man should never be jabbed and began to run again. He quickly grabbed her foot, causing her to fall and drop her Creature pod, pulling her towards him. Feeling for anything to grab he managed to get up and pick her up by the shirt. Even though it was dark her eyes dilated to catch as much light as they could. She saw that she getting closer a wooded fence and the man made the first move and threw her against the hard area. On the ground the looked up at what she though was a strange man.

"Why are you doing this to me..." she began to cry

"I told you not to go into the shed." stated the man

At that moment a light bulb went off in her head and recognized that voice.

"..d-d-dad?..."

"I'm not your dad, and you're not my daughter."

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her head back knocking her unconscious. He gently picked up her body and placed her back into her bed, cleaning her up, and removing all the evidence.

Who was to save her now...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HEHHE glad you all like the last chapter!  
>-Whocares(guest): Thank you so much for your comment! It made me laugh a little, hopefully you'll like this next chapter then ^_^<br>**

**StealthyFoxx77: Thank you as well for your comment! :) I'm so happy that you love this chapter, hopefully you will also enjoy the next chapter as well.**

**If I missed anyone else THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING! HEHEHHE**

**Chapter 7: Someone save me**

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me..." she began to cry<p>

"I told you not to go into the shed." stated the man

At that moment a light bulb went off in her head and recognized that voice.

"..d-d-dad?..."

"I'm not your dad, and you're not my daughter."

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her head back knocking her unconscious. He gently picked up her body and placed her back into her bed, cleaning her up, and removing all the evidence.

Who was to save her now...

* * *

><p><strong>At The Wild Kratts H.Q...<strong>

"MARTIN MARTIN MARTIN!" yelled Chris

"Chris, I'm trying to sleep..." Martin said trying shoo his brother away

"B-But There's something wrong with Eva!" worried Chris

Martin instantly broke out of his sleep and adrenaline raced through his entire body. "WHAT! What's wrong bro?"

"Look what Eva sent me!" said Chris showing Martin what Eva sent him to his Creature pod

"Help me?"

Chris nodded in worry "What should we do?"

"Let's see what going on, but we are going to have to be on the down low." said Martin

"Good idea, we should probably get going then."

"What should we tell the rest of the crew?" asked Martin

"Well were going to have to tell them at one point."

Chris tapped his chin thinking how to tell them, "I think they're still asleep" stated Chris. The doors automatically opened and three crew members were still sleeping in their hammocks. "Yeah, they're still sleeping" Chris nodded

"Then I guess we can just leave them a note. Make sure you bring your Creature pod bro."

"Right, same with you."

Martin nodded looking into Chris's eyes. They both grabbed their Creature pod, suits, and backpack. Chris in the remaining time wrote a note stating what they were doing and what happened.

"Alright, that should do it are you ready?" asked Chris

"Whoa dude..."

"What's wrong Martin?" said Chris coming to see what Martin was so shocked about, looking over Martins shoulder he saw the letter... The letter Eva had sent him

"A-Are you reading this?!"

"How could her parents do this?" questioned Chris

"No, there has to be more... They wouldn't just give up their child... Right?"

"I'm not sure anymore Martin..." Chris's face showed concern

Martin put his Creature pod in his back pocket and walked toward the doors of the Tortuga. The door opened, and the crew still managed to sleep through all the noise. The wind rushed through his strands of hair. Chris was amazed how heroic Martin looked when the sun was just at the right position to make Martin glow.

He interrupted the moment by turning around and looking into Chris's eyes "Let's go save our little sister!"

* * *

><p><strong>EVA P.O.V:<strong>

I woke up to the sun shining on my bruised up face. My whole body was aching and I didn't want to get out of bed, I felt warmer and safer here. Scary images of last night then popped into my head.

'I have to get out of here' I thought

I managed to force myself to get up from the comfort of my bed and placed my feet on the cold hard ground. A piercing feeling of pain sparked up my body, I cringed in agony. I couldn't quit now, I slowly stepped forward till I got to my door. I took some deep breaths and closed my eyes. 'Please be open.'

I twisted the knob, instead of doing a 360 the handle only went 160 degrees. 'dang it... Locked.' There goes plan A. Just then a light bulb went off in my head 'CREATURE POD!'

I looked around the room searching for it, under the bed, on the sheets, in my clothes, on my dresser... Nothing. 'Where could it-' I just then remembered that I dropped it when I was fighting for my life. I started to cry feeling vulnerable. Where they going to let me out? How was I going to get out of here, I just hoped that Chris and Martin received the message. For now... I just wait for my so-called parents to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's Parents:<strong>

"She found out..." said Kurt his eyes darkened

"...W-What..." Lily gulped down the remaining food in her mouth

"I caught her looking in the shed.." Kurt kept on looking at his newspaper avoiding contact with his fiancé

"Honey... Please tell me you didn't-"

"I had to do what I had to do." still avoiding eye contact his voice began to change

Lily put her hand up to her mouth and quickly got up from the table, and headed toward Eva's room.

"LILY!" Kurt shouted making her jump

"Leave her, we must avoid speaking to her until the time is right." said Kurt still flipping through the newspaper

"You made the decision to give her away! You told me that she was stillborn!" yelled Eva's mom tears running down her face "Then you fooled me into signing that stupid document, you told me that Zach was going to bring my baby girl back to life! But instead... He made her into a monster, but...but then the Wild Kratts made her good again, and I knew that we had to bring our baby back home." Lily wiped her tears from her face

"We needed her to go into that experiment, stillborn or not, we needed the money." said Kurt showing no emotion what-so-ever

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! She's our little child, no matter what you would never put your child in DANGE-" A loud sound echoed throughout the kitchen. Lily took her right hand and held it upon her delicate cheek. A red mark then began to emerge from Kurt slapping her across the face. In fear she looked at her fiancé and he eyes widened.

"Don't EVER speak to me like that, I did what I had to do, we NEEDED that money do you understand!" Kurt stood with confidence and showed no emotion, it intimidated Lily. She kept thinking to herself 'How could a man I knew for so long change so fast?'

* * *

><p><strong>Martin and Chris:<strong>

"Are we almost there yet?" asked Martin in boredom

"Yeah we just have to go up this hill and through that neighborhood and she should be in that house of the right." answered Chris happily

"Good, every second I feel like we are wasting time."

"Be Patient Martin, she's probably perfectly fine."

"Probably?" Martin looked at Chris weird

"What? I'm not a psychic..." complained Chris

"Hm... True true."

They kept walking and walking until they finally reached the neighborhood. They walked past some houses and had to decide which one to choose. Chris looked at all the houses on the right and Martin to the left. Just as they were getting to a fault they met in the middle and found something familiar.

"Hey Chris, I know I don't have the best memory but this looks pretty familiar." said Martin

"Yeah, it's Lily's and Kurt's car."

"Good, this must mean she's inside the house... I hope." Martin gulped

Chris placed his hand on Martins shoulder, he smiled "I'm 100% sure she's okay!" Chris smiled back

"Then let's go!" shouted Martin in a loud but soft voice

"SHHHH! No one can know that we are here."

"Right right right, forgot." Martin said innocently

Chris rolled his eyes "Now all we need to figure out is how to find a way in."

"Why not use our Creature power suits."

"GREAT IDEA BRO!"

"SHHHH!" hushed Chris

"sorry..." Martin shrugged and smiled

"hmm... What to choose, what to choose."

"OOOO What about a bat." said Martin pointing to the flying little creature above them

"Great idea!" said Chris getting excited "Once we turn into a bat we can try to fly to a window that leads to Eva's room and sneak in there."

Chris noticed that Martin was giggling... "What?" said Chris giving him that what-did-I-say face

"The way to said that...HE hehehe...hahahah.."

"Wow real mature bro." Chris said unamused "Let's just save Eva."

"ahhaha, ok ok ok. I'm done, lets do this!" said Martin becoming more serious

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**SO THE STORY CONTINUES!**


End file.
